prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 30, 2015 Smackdown results
The April 30, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 28, 2015 at the I Wireless Center in Moline, Illinois. Summary SmackDown reached chaotic levels as tensions continued to rise between Kane and Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt haunted Ryback yet again and The New Day defended their WWE Tag Team Titles in an Extreme Rules rematch. SmackDown began just as Raw concluded, with Corporate Kane and WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins at odds and WWE's Director of Operations putting the titleholder in an unwelcome position, this time in SmackDown's main event against Dean Ambrose. Back in the ring, Roman Reigns made an intense WWE Payback proclamation that was quickly followed by the arrival of Kane for an impromptu match. The Corporate Demon seemed motivated by Rollins’ challenge moments earlier to do something of value for The Authority, delivering a powerful offensive attack on The Big Dog. Somewhere along the way, though, Kane lost that inspiration, deciding instead to walk away from the fierce showdown against The Big Dog. Damien Sandow took the imitation game to a whole new level, following along with JoJo's SmackDown ring introductions, albeit with a slightly revised description for Curtis Axel. The revitalized Sandow did more than play games, though, defeateding the better-than-perfect Superstar with the “You’re Welcome!” After being blindsided by Bray Wyatt on Raw, Ryback was determined to send a message to The New Face of Fear on Thursday's hottest show. The Big Guy did just that against former Wyatt family member Luke Harper, finishing off the creepy Superstar with Shell Shocked. It was The Eater of Worlds who would end up feeding off The Human Wrecking Ball, however, attacking the hulking Superstar after the match. Wyatt's message was clear, “follow the buzzards.” Tyson Kidd & Cesaro used their rematch clause for a chance to regain the WWE Tag Team Titles from The New Day. The two tag teams put on an instant classic, but the match ended in controversy after Xavier Woods jumped into the ring to break up a potential 1-2-3 on Big E. As a result, Kidd & Cesaro got the victory by disqualification, but The New Day left with the titles in tow. After catching Cameron talking trash about her sister Brie Bella backstage, Nikki Bella decided to show her “Total Divas” co-star how to do the talking inside the ring. Cameron put on an impressive display, bringing the fight to the Divas Champion. But it was “The Fearless” Nikki who was saying, “Girl, bye,” after hitting the Rack Attack for the victory. This main event matchup between former Shield “brothers” turned into a chaotic ringside frenzy after Dean Ambrose sent Seth Rollins colliding into Kane not once, but twice. WWE's Director of Operations nearly chokeslammed both competitors and the referee, before The Lunatic Fringe sent the big man face-first into the ring post. The Architect took advantage of the situation by eventually catching a distracted Ambrose and sending him into the steel steps before hitting him with vicious DDT for the win. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Kane by Count Out (6:28) *Damien Sandow defeated Curtis Axel (2:29) *Ryback defeated Luke Harper (6:03) *Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) © via DQ in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match (10:04) *Nikki Bella defeated Cameron (3:50) *Seth Rollins (w/ J&J Security (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury)) defeated Dean Ambrose (10:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Kane SD_816_Photo_004.jpg SD_816_Photo_008.jpg SD_816_Photo_011.jpg SD_816_Photo_015.jpg SD_816_Photo_020.jpg SD_816_Photo_024.jpg Damien Sandow v Curtis Axel SD_816_Photo_035.jpg SD_816_Photo_036.jpg SD_816_Photo_037.jpg SD_816_Photo_042.jpg SD_816_Photo_044.jpg SD_816_Photo_045.jpg Ryback v Luke Harper SD_816_Photo_049.jpg SD_816_Photo_055.jpg SD_816_Photo_056.jpg SD_816_Photo_061.jpg SD_816_Photo_065.jpg SD_816_Photo_069.jpg Nikki Bella v Cameron SD_816_Photo_102.jpg SD_816_Photo_104.jpg SD_816_Photo_105.jpg SD_816_Photo_110.jpg SD_816_Photo_114.jpg SD_816_Photo_115.jpg Cesaro & Tyson Kidd v The New Day SD_816_Photo_076.jpg SD_816_Photo_081.jpg SD_816_Photo_086.jpg SD_816_Photo_089.jpg SD_816_Photo_095.jpg SD_816_Photo_099.jpg Seth Rollins v Dean Ambrose SD_816_Photo_124.jpg SD_816_Photo_127.jpg SD_816_Photo_131.jpg SD_816_Photo_134.jpg SD_816_Photo_145.jpg SD_816_Photo_157.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #819 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #819 at WWE.com * #819 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events